


Divide And Conquer

by Everything_Beautiful



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief, I HATE YOU, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will add more tags soon, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, Military, Mourning, Murder, Sadness, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, THE SEXUAL TENSION IS ENDLESS, True Love, War, Why Did I Write This?, dont like dont read, handsy, i was bored okay??, im so not sorry, prettyness, whoa there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Beautiful/pseuds/Everything_Beautiful
Summary: Summary: It’s 1912, and an era of war. Bloodshed is everywhere and has ceased to hold even for a moment. World War 1. First female captain Amelia Blackjack is the states first and only female military woman. She is strong, independent, and beautiful (as not all women at the time were).________________________________________________________________________This will be the switching POV’s (in the third person) ofAmelia, Nicholls, and Jamie the events and stories of war, love, loss and more unfold as this harsh but honest story weave a tale all of its own.(Gonna make a lot of edits along the way so bare with me if the summary doesn’t entirely make sense to the story)





	1. The Arrival Of Amelia Blackjack

Amelia stumbled forward hazily and winced. She had hit her wounded left leg. Groaning she trudged on, dragging her leg behind her like a piece of dead meat. Jumping from a 79-80 ft tree was not the best idea she had proceeded with. She was surprised the fall hadn’t killed her though it never really was the fall that killed you, it was the landing. She stopped to catch her breath, her leg pulsing and throbbing with fresh blood drying over her skin. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before wrapping her tattered pant leg around the bloody wound, making her hiss and scream in agony. She opened her eyes again and looked around: no one had heard her. She was alone.

Throwing her bag up upon her shoulder once more she searched for any sign of others, maybe she wasn’t alone. Maybe there were people out there if she could just go on a little longer. Her face and hands were coated and smudged in soot and ash from previous battles. She looked as if she had rolled in a puddle of tar and smoke. Her battle attire was caked in mud and the blood of her enemies. Her hair was tucked up inside her helmet, giving her a male appearance.  
She suddenly perked up to what she thought was the sound of men shouting. She crawled on her hands and knees carefully ducking in case these weren’t the right people. She held her breath a moment to hear her surroundings. Silence except for the people she had heard before. It sounded like a large group of men at work, probably gathering supplies and or firewood. She peeked over the bushes that hid her from view to see what she was dealing with. Military officials and cadets were everywhere. She smiled brightly realizing she had found the right people and a perfect environment. She scrambled out from behind the bushes and into view. She then screamed loudly in agony as she realized her wounded leg had caught on a branch. Two men both with green/brown uniforms on turned in her direction, eyes wide. They started running towards her, making her start struggling. The movement made nothing better, as the branch dug it’s way deeper into her wound. The men reached her, the taller one pulling her up by her arms and the other untangling her leg. The instant the branch came out of her gash she felt relief wash over every nerve in her body.

“Oh my God thank you so mu-“ She stopped as the man who had untangled her leg put a gun against her head. He was handsome, high cheekbones and pretty green/blue eyes and brown cropped hair.

“Silence. You will obey us and tell us who you are and why in hell you have come here.” The man snarled at her.

Amelia’s eyes widened. “W-what? Unhand me, Sir! I command you!” She yelped out, fussing under the taller man's grip on her arms. The man in front of her chuckled heartily and smiled.

“We will interrogate you when you are properly cleaned and dressed. Take him to my quarters, Nicholls.” He said to the taller man. He nodded in response and started and hoisted her upward so she wouldn’t be dragged. “Wait, had that guy called me...him?” Amelia thought silently.

“Sir, I don't think that's a good idea, with all due respect.” The man named Nicholls countered.

The man called Nicholls had blonde hair and startlingly large blue eyes. He also had high cheekbones and a nice jawline. He was well built too.

The pretty eyed one glared at Nicholls warily. “Take him to my headquarters.” He said through his teeth.

Amelia groaned at the numb pain in her leg as the man held his gun at the back of her head while Nicholls led her to the grouping of tents down the hill.

She was practically thrown into a tent with a metal washtub with a paper screen and a bench on the opposite end. There were some chairs around the bench as well as one next to the tub. The men sat down in the two chairs and stared at her maliciously.

The taller man barked suddenly. “Well? Get yourself looking somewhat presentable.” He snapped.

Amelia blushed heavily, not at all visible under her dirt-caked face.

“B-but-“ She stuttered.

“NOW SOLDIER!” He yelled, standing up suddenly.

“Stewart. Calm down.”  
The man named Nicholls said, stepping forward. He smiled at her softly, his startlingly calming ocean blue eyes staring into her dark chocolate ones.

Stewart glared at Amelia and backed away, sitting back down.

“Young man I must ask you to unclothe yourself, we are all men here, aren’t we? Remove your helmet.” Nicholls says softly.

Amelia shakes her head and steps back from him.

“Please? We shall tell you who we are, just remove your helmet.” He says coaxingly.

She finally nods slowly as another smile spreads on Nicholls’s face. Her clasps to the helmet came off, lifting her gear over her head and letting her thick brown/black hair flowed down to her collarbone.

Stewart rolls his eyes but Nicholls is star-struck at the care that's clearly put into it.

“You have lovely hair for such a young boy,” Nicholls says softly.

Finally, Amelia has had enough. She sets down her helmet and huffs.

“I am NOT a man!” she roars suddenly.

The two men stare at her dumb-founded.

Stewart starts to laugh and he gets up out of his chair, strolling over to Amelia with cockiness...Too much cockiness.

He gets into her face, his unflattering mustache inches away from her.

“Then prove it.”

Amelia gasped. They had to be kidding, right?

“Well? Prove it! I'm waiting..” Stewart mocked cockily.

Nicholls looked at her with pity in his eyes.

“Stewart, you should go and get some air.”

Stewart huffed and sighed slightly, and stalked out of the tent,leaving the two alone.”

“I'm sorry but if what you say is true, we have to.” He says quietly.

She sighs and nods.

“Alright,but may I have a bath?”  
_______________________________________


	2. Prove You Wrong

The two men had filled the metal washtub with hot water and a soap bar so the dirt would flake off and her face could clean easier. Amelia pulled the paper screen around the tub for some sort of resemblance to privacy. She undressed slowly, pulling off her mud-caked boots and trousers, then her army jacket and blouse. She stepped into the washtub carefully so she would not slip, and slid the rest of her body into the water. It felt so good on her dirty skin and limbs as she absorbed the warmth into her core. She sighed with happiness as the steaming water engulfed her in a cloud of peacefulness. She soaks her face in the water until all of her creamy darkened caramel skin is glowing and shining. She scrubbed every inch of herself with the towel she had been given. Lathering the towel with soap she scrubbed her chest until it was red, her dead skin wiped away like the dust off a glass. Suddenly a tap at the paper screen made her jump.

Nicholls came in silently and smiled at her sweetly. He glanced down at her hands which covered her chest and privates.

“Now now it's okay...Remember our agreement?” He said calmly.

She nodded.

He positioned himself next to her, so he was at her eye level.

“I am Captain James Nicholls, buy you can just call me by Nicholls. And the other man? That's Major Jamie Stewart, and I apologize on his behalf for his cocky and rude behavior. He has had to retreat from the battle we had today and it's nearly killing him. He likes you, your a fighter.” He explained kindly.

Amelia nodded in understanding.

“Good. Now that that's out of the way if you would let me just….”

He put his hands on hers, lacing his fingers in the spaces between her own. He lifted her hands from their position, her body now exposed to him. She blushed heavily and it colored against her caramel skin greatly. His eyes widened, realizing she had not been telling lies.  
He seemed to collect himself before speaking again.

“Now, would you tell me who you are?”

Amelia gulped, submerging her body back into the water up to her neck.

“I am captain Amelia Blackjack,” she said simply.

Nicholls’s eyes widened again, his mouth parted into a small “O” shape.

“You are worthy of my position?” he said, dumb-founded.

She nodded slowly once more.

He blinked a few times and looked at her, a wondrous look in his eyes.

“You are truly the only one?”

“The only one in history,” She said, as a matter of factly.

“That is...Incredible.” Nicholls remarked, putting his hand on her wet shoulder.

“Can I get some fresh clothes?” She asked hastily.

“Of course, ill go get them,” he replied quickly, and got up, opening and closing the paper screen behind him.

She was left alone in the tent as she got herself out of the washtub and dried herself with her body towel from the stool and wrapped it around her. She dried her hair and opened the paper screen. She breathed in the fresh air and heard Nicholls come in from the other end of the tent.

“I got you some clothes, hopefully, these sizes fit you.” He said sweetly, laying them out on the bench.

Amelia looked at the clothes he had got: very feminine. He had gotten her a lavender frock with a light gray petticoat, a pair of slip-on black flats and lacy socks. He smiled at her warmly, a look of adoration in his eyes. She blushed a little before sighing at the outfit.

“I am wearing this until you can find me a women's uniform,” Amelia said jokingly before looking back at Nicholls.

“I chose it for you because I thought you would look pretty in it.” He said sheepishly, bowing his head slightly in embarrassment.

Amelia blushed a little bit and slipped on the dress, adjusting the built-in corset to her size and shape. She twirled in a circle to show off her new frock and bows, feeling fit as a fiddle. Nicholls smiled wide at the sight of her in the dress, his blue eyes twinkling with life.

“I was correct in my judgment I see. You look marvelous.” Said Nicholls.

“Thank you, Captain.” Amelia gushed, still in awe of the pretty dress.

He saluted her formally and smiled. “Of course Madame Blackjack.”

Loud footsteps approached the two as Major Jamie Stewart came up to Nicholls.

He turned towards Amelia and cleared his throat.

“I apologize for being so arrogant and rude too you,young man- oh my...Please forgive me.” He said sincerely as he looked about her newly pressed frock.

Amelia nodded slowly.

“Major Stewart if I may recall you told me to prove you wrong...so I did.” She said, a smile spreading upon her lips.

Nicholls smiled wickedly and Stewart let out a chuckle.

“Your beautiful.” Stewart chided flirtatiously,kissing the top of her left hand gentlemanly.

Nicholls piped up a little with a sound in his throat.

“Major this..This is Captain Amelia Blackjack…” He stuttered our nervously.

Stewart raised his eyebrows. “Pardon? Captain?”

Nicholls nodded and continued.

Yes, Sir...Captain Blackjack. She’s the first one of her kind.” He said.

Major Stewart seemed at a loss for words as he stared at Amelia astounded.

“That's...truly amazing.” He said after a few moments of silence.

“Amelia where had you come from before we found you? You were all alone, where were your fellow fighters?” Nicholls asked curiously.

Amelia shook her head wordlessly.

“I abandoned my original troop for the fact that they were purposely using women as human shields. I had to watch their bodies explode when the bombs hit them, the parts were everywhere you could imagine and everywhere you couldn't…..

-Amelia swallowed hard and continued on.-

They weren’t even army women just...poor housewives and widows...Used and tossed to the side...Like they were worthless.” She said hoarsely, brushing away a stray tear that had fallen on her cheek.

Nicholls and Stewart looked at one another, utterly speechless.

“But that’s against everything we believe in. What troop were you in? What number was it?” Nicholls asked.

“Troop 23.”

“We can report them to our messenger and he can send a letter to our commander.”  
Stewart added, pulling a small piece of paper from his pocket, scribbling something on it. He then whistled for a soldier to take the paper to their messenger as quickly as possible.

“That should take care of it.” Stewart’s said sincerely.

Amelia nodded silently.

Nicholls put his hand on Amelia’s shoulder gently an gave her a small smile.

“I’m glad your here, Amelia. We could use your point of veiw here.”

She blushed heavily and bit her bottom lip, barely containing the smile dawning upon her face.

“Thank you, Captain.” She replied gratefully.

Stewart’s cleared his throat audibly.

“Nicholls, I would like to speak with Captain Blackjack...Alone, if you will.” He said sternly.

Nicholls nodded silently. “Yes, Sir. Of course Sir.” He replied quickly, walking off to his own tent.

Stewarts offered Amelia his hand and with the other, he gestured to her tent.

She blushed and smiled, taking his hand gingerly and walked with him inside.

Inside the tent, he sat down in one of the chairs and she sat down oppisite of him.

“Major Stewart I-” Amelia Began.

“Jamie or just Stewart is fine,thank you…” Stewarts interjected.

Amelia fell silent again.

Suddenly Jamie stood and walked up behind her, setting his large hands on her shoulders.  
He pressed his fingers on her skin lightly.

“Captian Amelia Blackjack...You have the loveliest eyes I have ever seen.” He said simply, closing his fingers around her shoulder blades.

Amelia blushed and giggled slightly.

“Thank you, Stewart... I love your eyes too. They're like the ocean.” she gushed, fanning her face a little.

Stewart’s hands began to move downward, snaking down her chest and below her stomach.  
His hands rested on her thighs as he leaned his head down, kissing her cheek softly.

Amelia let out a small moan as his lips moved to her neck, biting her lightly and sucking on her skin.

“Stewart, slow down...Please.” She giggled, pushing him away playfully.

He huffed teasingly, pulling his hands away from her and folding them across his chest.

“Alright then, Darling Blackjack.” he sing-songed, smiling at her.

“How funny that you hated me so early this morning.” Amelia joked, tittering a little.

“Quite”. Stewart remarked, sticking his tongue out at her.

He then took something from his pocket: A light gray hairbrush.

He handed it to Amelia carefully.

“Now now come, we simply cannot let that beautiful hair mess up now, can we?” He said, a smirk spreading over his face.

She smiled brightly and threw her arms around him, bringing him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist gingerly and kissed the edge of her forehead.

“Your welcome….”


	3. The Evening To Come

Amelia awoke the next morning with the sun shining right in her face. She groaned and blinked a few times before sitting up, her hair standing on its ends. She rubbed her eyes and slumped her shoulders, aching from tossing and turning through the night. She lazily took the hairbrush that Stewart’s had given her from off of the nightstand and began to run it through her hair, the tangles being demolished immediately. Smiling with slight satisfaction she tied her hair up with her lucky rubber band and pulled it into a messy bun. 

She threw on her freshly cleaned and shined boots and her trousers. The jacket was a bit faded now from the deep cleaning in the laundry wash-tub but that was alright. Stepping out into the morning light was usually peaceful for her, but with the shouting of men and clanking of tools and arsenal, the bliss was hazed. Her heart pounded with arousal from last night's events with Major Stewart. What a wonder he was, putting on a fake serious face to hide the passion that bloomed inside those ocean eyes of his. The thought of seeing everything unveiled was almost too much to bare. She smirked to herself remembering that out of everyone Stewart had ever known, her eyes were his favorite to look at. A shout of her name on her left shook her out of her thoughts.

“Captain Blackjack!” She heard Nicholls’s voice yelled from the distance behind her.

She turned around to see him smiling giddily at her, running lazily across the grass to meet her. 

He almost fell into her chest as he forced himself to a hard stop.

He looked up at her with those giant crystal blue eyes of his, sparkling like polished lapis gems.

“Hello, Bonita Senorita…How are you this morning?” He said flirtatiously, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Amelia blushed and fanned her face quickly, snickering a little. 

“I'm just peachy-keen, Captain Nicholls. And yourself?” She replied through her stifled laughter.

“Perfect, now that I'm talking to you.” He answered, giving her a mischievous smirk.

“Oh Captain, you sure know how to make a girl blush.” Amelia gushed, batting her eyelashes a little.

“I'm glad that someone seems to take it well,” Nicholls responded, offering her his arm to hold.  
She took it gingerly and walked with him around the make-shift base, letting Nicholls show her the weaponry, stables for the horses, and training grounds. He explained how she would be able to get on it once her leg was healed.

“How long will that take?” She asked curiously.

“About one or two weeks.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” she said sadly, sighing quietly to herself.

“Amelia your healing process will be your own training grounds,” Nicholls replied, knowing she was upset.

“But that’s different, Nicholls. I mean...Getting better is just something I've already done.” She said defiantly, sighing in frustration.

“But getting better is what will make you stronger, and keep you that way ” Nicholls said warily.

Amelia nodded. “Yeah, that’s true. I can't really argue with that.” She said agreeing.

Nicholls took her hand into his, causing her to blush violently. “I will be personally taking care of you, Miss Blackjack. The next two weeks will be painful,” he said honestly, looking down at her wrapped up leg.

“But I doubt I'll be in much pain, you’ll be there with me,” Amelia replied flirtatiously.

Nicholls blushed and looked away, a smile dawning on his face.

“Oh, Captain, you sure know how to make a boy blush.” He said slyly, biting his lip a little.

Amelia smiled with satisfaction and giggled.

“Miss Blackjack, would you join me in my tent for dinner this evening? I am quite lonely and I would like some company.” He said sheepishly.

“I would love to,” Amelia replied, nodding.

Nicholls gave her a mischevious smile before tipping his hat to her. “I shall see you at 8 this evening.”

He walked off to check on his training soldiers, leaving her in a complete flustering mess.

Amelia sighed in a moment of ecstasy, before finally walking back to her tent to tidy it up and make it somewhat presentable.

She suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye. Some fabric that had been left out on her table. She smiled as she got an idea and went to the sewing tents next door to hers.

~5 hours later~  
7:30 pm

Amelia had fluffed and brushed her thick brown hair until it looked perfect, and her newly sewn dark red and white dress pressed and steamed til it flowed freely. She smiled with satisfaction and slipped on her black flats, putting a small satin bow in her hair and walked down the row of tents to find Captain Nicholls.


	4. Confessions Come Through

Amelia had fluffed and brushed her thick brown hair until it looked perfect, and her newly sewn dark red and white dress pressed and steamed til it flowed freely. She smiled with satisfaction and slipped on her black flats, putting a small satin bow in her hair and walked down the row of tents to find Captain Nicholls. After a few minutes, she heard the crackling music of a record player coming from around five tents down...It was Nicholls. She started for the tent but felt a hand on her shoulder before she could even take 3 steps. It was Stewarts. 

“Where are you going at this time of the evening?” he asked, staring her down.

“I’m seeing Nicholls tonight, Sir. He invited me to dinner.” Amelia answers with confidence, though her knees were weak in his presence.

“I see, any plans tonight?” Stewarts asks, eyeing her newly sewn attire.

Amelia blushed heavily, contouring her red dress. 

“No...-She lied-...is there a problem here, Sir?” She asks, not daring to look him in the eye.

Stewarts glared at her,seeing the fear in her features.

“Not at all, Madame Blackjack...You have a good night.” He says after pondering in his thoughts.

Amelia gathered the rounds and fluffiness of her dress skirts and headed off to see Nicholls.

Why had she lied to him like that? She didn't love Nicholls in such a way, it didn’t really matter...Right?

She arrived at the flap door of his tent, lifting it to see the record player along with many candles lining Nicholls’s dresser.

He looked up at her with a small smile, the creases by his eyes crinkling together in small sharp lines. He wore a formal-looking black suit with a white tie, and a black dress shirt. He tipped his captain's hat to her formally.

“Hello, dearest Amelia...You look simply divine..” Nicholls gestured too her dress, unintentionally showing off her good curves.

She smiled as a light blush spread over her cheeks. 

“Thank you, Captain...You look quite handsome yourself.” Amelia gushed, brushing back a loose strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

She tried to focus on something...anything other than her thoughts of Stewart’s.  
“Would you like some tea, Darling?” Nicholls showed her the tea kettle on his mini fire powered heater. 

She nodded hesitantly, looking down at the folds of her skirts.

A few moments later he returned to her side with a cup of black and green tea.

She took the cup and sipped it lightly, setting it down on the little wooden table that was in front of her.

She looked away from him before he could make eye contact with her.

Nicholls cleared his throat quietly before he spoke.

“Is something wrong, Amelia? You look quite pale…” Nicholls said, frowning as he reached out his large hand and stroked her cheek, turning it a bright crimson.

Amelia pulled away, not experiencing such things before.

“I’m fine...I promise it’s just I-....I-” She stuttered, not knowing how to explain.

He raised an eyebrow and moved his seat closer to her carefully, not wanting her to shut down on him.

“Miss Blackjack, you can tell me anything...Between you and me,I may have a secret too that I would like to get off my chest.” He coaxed her, putting a hand on her knee.

She sighed loudly and put her head in her hands.

“I..mightbeinlovewithyou……” she said in a mutter...

Nicholls leaned in closer to her. “What?”

She slowly lifted her head, not looking into his eyes.

“Captain...I Love You…” Amelia said, louder this time.

Nicholls leaned in closer to her. “What?”

She slowly lifted her head, not looking into his eyes.

“I Love You…” Amelia said.

Nicholls's eyes widened, he lifted his head away from her and took in a sharp breath.

“Well,that makes two of us then.I think i’m in love with you too,Amelia.” Nicholls says softly.

He puts his index finger under her chin,using it to lift her face up to his eye level.

He stared into her eyes,the dark chocolate brown of her irises glowing with curiosity.

He moves closer to her and after a few moments of silence, he finally makes contact with her lips,a small innocent kiss on her rosy soft lips. She tasted of the sweetest honey.

Amelia loved the taste of Nicholls lips on hers. A light, salty mixture of whiskey and hickory.

He pulled away from her,controlling himself from making the kiss anymore intimate. 

“I'm so sorry....I didn’t know you felt this way. I should have told you my feelings earlier,maybe you wouldn’t have felt such embarrassment.” Nicholls stutters,his head fuzzy from the kiss.

Amelia’s head spun. “Well,that answers my question… -she thought- I am in love with Nicholls…"


	5. Under Fire

Amelia awoke too the sound of a tea kettle spewing its steam. She was tightly curled up next to Nicholls, her hair covering her face. She shot up in fear, quickly glancing around the room.

How had she gotten to sleep so fast?

How did she get into his bed?

Why was she so...so...Close to him?

Was she willing?

Was she trampy?

Had she been flirtatious?

What had they done together?

The questions swirled and battered around inside of her head as she sat up groggily on the edge of his bed. She pulled the sheets up over her...she was almost completely bare. Her camisole and corset were loosened up as if someone had undone them. Her eyes widened as she heard a groan utter from Nicholls.

“hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggghhhhhh ...Amelia..W-where are you?” Nicholls sat up, feeling around and finding her thigh. He smiled lazily and gave a light pat to her bare skin.

“Ah, there you are.”

She blushed heavily and pulled the covers up further.

“Nicholls,Sir...we didn’t...You know…”

“Have sex? No..No we didn’t. You got quite faint so I brought you over to my bed and tucked you in. I kissed your head goodnight as well, but then you demanded not to be alone. I got in next to you and you ended up cuddling into me, which in all honesty I didn't mind one bit. I reused your tea you didn't drink yesterday night,and made another pot full of your favorite flavour” His smile widened as he spoke,pointing over to his little stove.

She glanced over,seeing the now settling tea steam.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, brushing her hair out from in front of her face.

“Its my pleasure, shall i make you a cup you can finish?” Nicholls asked, getting out of his bed.

Amelia nodded.”That would be good. I have a slight headache an-”

The sounds of gunfire jolted her from sleep mode as she and Nicholls heads whipped towards the tent flap. Soldiers were yelling,their guns slung over their shoulders.

The base was under attack.

Amelia lurched out of bed, throwing on her gear, Nicholls following behind her. She grabbed her rifle and her penknife,tucking it sheathed into her corset.

Two enemy troops appeared on her left, she backed away and started running right.

Nicolls came out of the tent behind her, aimed and ready to fire.

She saw his face, the terror-stricken in his eyes. 

“RUN NICHOLLS! THIS WAY!” She screamed,waving her hand and bolting off into the woods.

Amelia ran faster than she had on the battlefield,her legs kicking up mud and dirt behind her as her legs carried her as far as they could go.

Nicholls was impressed. She didn’t look like she could run,but bloody hell she could. Her legs flew up behind her as she ran,with him on her heels.

Suddenly Amelia tripped,falling to the edge of the cliffs of the woods. She screamed,her previously injured leg caught on a branch.

Nicholls gasped,picking up his pace to help her.

“AMELIA! DON’T LET GO I'M COMING! HOLD ON!” Nicholls screamed, dodging cracked tree roots and fallen trees.

Amelia struggled to hold onto the cliff's edge, her fingers tangled in the roots.

Nicholls finally reached her, grabbing hold of her hands.

“Don’t let go, okay Amelia? Don’t let go.” Nicholls wailed, trying to hoist her up.

She struggled to hold herself up for Nicholls to grab her, but she couldn't find a way to hold on.

“Nicholls.I-I cant!” Amelia felt the cliff start to giveaway under her feet, and she started to fall.

Nicholls gasped. “Just give me a minu-”

Amelia slipped,screaming as she fell.

“NO! AMELIA!!!!!!!” he clawed at the empty air where her hands had been.

“NICHOLLS!!!!!!!” she screamed as she plunged to her coming death.


	6. Get Up

The next time she awoke it was dark,red spots clouded her eyes and blocked her blind spots. She could barely move,and even breathing hurt her. She dryly lifted her head,only to scream in agony. 

Her chest heaved,there was a metal rod lodged between her rib cage. She breathed heavily and struggled up,crying in pain as she did. She made some quick calculations in her head,wondering how she was going to survive this.

But most importantly, she thought of Nicholls...Sweet,charming Nicholls.

The captain who had stolen her shielded heart.

She missed him dearly,and vowed to see him again soon.

But for now,she needed to live…

Grasping the metal rod that was lodged in her chest, she slowly pulled, screaming and wailing in pain. She had to, what other choice did she have?

Screaming louder she yanked the rod out in two parts, the tears streaming down her face as dried blood stained the metal.

Breathing hard she pressed her fingers on the wound, realizing how cold her skin was.

She had to get to somewhere warm...Fast.

She hoisted herself off the ground, pushing the mud out from underneath her.

She wrapped the remains of her army jacket around her wound,sealing it with a knot,tying it as tight as she could make it.

She then pulled her hair back in a messy bun,tying it with her lucky band and struggled to her feet.

Stumbling once then twice,she crawled back too get the metal she had pulled out of her chest and used them to support herself on her feet as she walked,not minding that her hands were now coated in her own blood.

She needed shetler,and she was unable to build one in her condition. 

Hoping she would find someone,she put a shaky leg forward,and then the other as she wobbled off into the thick darkness of the woods.

After about 4 hours of walking,the sun was rising. She spotted a group of soldiers huddled around another soldier.

As she scanned her surroundings, Her eyes fell upon a tall figure,a hat dawned on his head and dressed in a brown-green uniform.

She gasped as she heard his voice.

“Hurry up! We have to find her before we leave!” He barked,his accent making her knees go weak.

She couldn’t believe her ears...It was...Nicholls.

With all her energy she screamed out. “NICHOLLS!!!!!!!!!”

He turned and saw her destroyed figure,and he ran faster than he ever had.

“AMELIA!” He wailed,hurdling over rocks and roots. 

He collided with her broken body,tears swelling in his eyes.

She started to sob,wrapping her arms around him tightly.

“Oh my beautiful love,i'm so glad your alive…Oh my god, y-your chest-”

She took his face in her dusty hands, and kissed his lips tenderly like she wanted to do that fateful night.

She let him go,her tears spilling over her cheeks. 

“Nicholls my heart yearned for you...How long has it been?” She asked shakily.

6 days....You’ve been missing for 6 days Amelia...W-where were you?” He put his hands on her shoulders.

“Unconscious...I-i guess. I don't remember.” She said,now feeling the throbbing pain in her head.

He put a hand on her waist. 

“Amelia we need to get you to a medical tent. Look at you,you can barely stand.” He remarked,gesturing to her limp and the heave in her chest.  
“Nicholls,walk me home...Please?” She begged.

“Of course I will,Amelia.” Nicholls said sweetly,kissing the top of her forehead as he helped her walk.


	7. It Hurts,Sir...

Amelia remembered nothing when she woke up in a white room with blankets thrown over her. Her chest ached,and then she remembered why. She pulled away the covers to reveal she had been stripped to her white corset and blue briefs. Her wound was bandaged,and wrapped so tight around the area of impact that rest of her skin was a sickly pale white color. She tried to slide down so her head rested on the pillow,only to groan in pain.

Suddenly the door opened,as Nicholls entered the room. He was dressed in his usual uniform,his hat under his arm and a sad look in his eyes.  
They immediately brightened as they laid eyes on her,his heart pounded in his throat as he approached her bed.

“Amelia,you're finally awake...How are you feeling?” He asked her,putting a hand on her shoulder.

She moaned again,her chest heaving with pain. 

“Uhmm,well to tell you the truth I-It hurts,Sir..It hurts alot.” She said softly,adjusting her position carefully so she wouldn't cause herself anymore pain.

“Can I get you anything?” He asked in a soothing tone.

“Some water? That would be great.” She answered, knowing a glass of whiskey wasn't going to be an option.

“Done. I’ll return shortly.” He said happily,placing his hat on the night table next to her and leaving the room. When he shut the door behind her,she started crying.

Why did he love her? She was a fool.It had been less than 3 months and she had fallen in love with someone completely out of her league.

He was so sweet, charming, funny, handsome...UGH!

The thoughts in her head swirled as she laid back down, wiping the tears from her face and cheeks. 

“STOP!” she yelled aloud, immediately shutting up. She was going mad, completely mad. 

She held her head heavy in her hands. She had been so alone and scared for so long, and then he found her, why wouldn't she love him?

A knock at the frame jolted her as Nicholls opened the door.

He re-entered the room, water glass in his hand and a plate of crackers in the other.

“Here, these crackers will stable you and here's your water, cold so it doesn't taste funny when you drink it.” He said, setting the plate in her lap carefully.

She smiled up at him.  
“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Captain.” Nicholls chided, sitting down beside her.

At that same moment, it was Stewarts who entered the room, an expression of pain on his face.

“I heard about Amelia is sh-Oh, darling what happened…?” His voice filled with pain as he rushed to the other side of her hospital bed.

She sat up a little, readjusting her position painfully

“I just got a little battered, Sir...I’ll be okay, I promise,” Amelia said as she fiddled with the chipped edge of the plate that laid in front of her.

He nodded.

Scanning over her bruises and cuts Stewarts expression darkened,his fists clenching at the thought of her feeling hurt and broken.

She didn’t deserve pain,and from that moment on he vowed to keep her safe at all times,he wouldn't let her slip from his sight ever again.

Amelia silently ate some of the saltines from the plate,and took a sip from her water glass.

“So,what happened?” Nicholls asked after a short silence.

Amelia shook her head,swallowing the food.

“It’s mostly a blur,I can’t really give any details.” She lied,filling her mouth with more crackers.

Nicholls and Stewarts looked at each-other,sharing words without speaking.

Lying,definitely lying.

“Your sure?” Stewart asked,raising an eyebrow.

“Positive.” She answered without looking at either of them.

Nicholls sighed,and took her hand into his.

“Don’t lie to us Amelia,were here for you.Please?” He pleaded with her,his eyes paralyzing her.

She heaved a sigh and shook her head.

“Fine. I was impaled with a metal rod,I-I pulled it out of my chest,between my ribs? And then I used that same metal rod to walk-”

She then noticed their faces,jaws open and eyes wide.

“Wait,wait,WAIT...Y-you used the thing that almost killed you to help you move?” Stewarts was shocked.

W-Well yeah...A-and then i walked for like, 4-5 hours until I found you,Nicholls.” She lazily waved a hand at him.

Nicholls stood suddenly,going over too Stewarts and whispering something into his ear. An expression of anger and awe spread over his face as he nodded to Nicholls, then leaving the room.

Amelia was confused. “What’s the problem?”

Stewarts looked at her with a pained expression.

“We think this was an attempted murder by a fellow soldier in our troop.”


	8. Unreachable

“What?”  
Amelia’s head spun wildly.

“Nicholls noted that the rod you landed on was from our troop number.” Stewarts started to explain,but she could barely hear over the static noise that clouded her head.  
“B-But why?” She stuttered. Now, she realized she couldn't even trust the people she was going to be fighting with.

Stewarts sighed heavily.

“Were going to do a thorough investigation into this,be assured that you will be safe with me and Captain Nicholls.” He said,folding his hands into his lap.

She looked away from him. It wasn't that she didn’t believe him,it was the matter of how he could keep her safe.

“But,how? You can’t keep me away from everyone.” She said,overly confident.

Stewart forced her chin up to look at him, his eyes piercing her heart.

“I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, even if it means keeping you in your own little bubble.” He said in an aggressive tone, letting go of her face and standing abruptly.

He swung open the door, slamming it behind him as he walked down the hall. 

Amelia exhaled roughly, not realizing she had been holding in her breath.

She shivered, a chill going up and down her spine.

Keep her from everyone? Who did he think he was,her owner?

She huffed, taking another sip of her water.

This was ridiculous. She didn't need him. She didn’t need anyone. She could survive on her own.

She was no one's….Right?

But she wanted to be someones...Something...Anything.

Suddenly her body went rigid and cold, her hands and legs feeling numb. A moan of discomfort escaped her mouth as she forced her burning-cold hands into little fists.

She hurt everywhere, her legs had gone from a numb pin and needles-like pain to a burning sensation. She screamed,which caught the ear of a solider from outside her room.

A young man, maybe 30, came to her bedside, adjusted a few knobs on her pain relief valves and injected something from a syringe into her tubes.

He smiled at her, his face void of any other emotion.

"Thank you doctor...I-I'm sorry I couldn't reach the button-"

"Doctor? Oh...Ms. Blackjack, Your a riot...."

Confusion set over Amelia as she tried to sit up.

The soldier laid her back down, pressing his hands down on her shoulders roughly.

"Don't worry, soon you won't feel anything at all..."

"Nothing?" She repeated hopefully.

"Not even your own heartbeat...Promise." The man said as he raced out of the room before Amelia could even utter a sound.


End file.
